


Don't Get Too Close... Destiel AU (with a hint of Sabriel)

by Fiercespnbaebeyonce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercespnbaebeyonce/pseuds/Fiercespnbaebeyonce
Summary: It's Dark Inside...Family vacation has never been so interesting... It's the summer of 2016 and love is in the air.  Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak meet and it's love at first sight. What'll happen when they have to part and go their separate ways?  Will they find each other? What will happen if they get together? Will it be a happy ever after?*Warning- Angst, smut, and strong language*This book will be in parts, presuming 6 parts.In Camp/Part 1 : 5 chaptersHangin' Out/Part 2 : 5 chaptersDevastated/Part 3 : 5 chaptersAlive/Part 4 : 5 chaptersUncovering /Part 5 : 5 chaptersHappiness/Part 6 : 5 chaptersIn all, there will be 30 chapters and probably an epilogue.ENJOY





	1. Setting Up Camp

Dean Winchester is ultimately bored.

He and his brother, Sam, decided to take a break from life for a few weeks. In the woods. All Sam's idea. Dean wanted to go to a sunny location, like Florida. Nice warm beaches and cool, blue waters. He can't help it! He works with machines all day long, he needs a GOOD change of scenery. Not trees, grass, and rocks! He almost snuck his phone too but Sam checked his bag and found it (along with a couple of seductive unmentionables ). Sam didn't even ask why he brought the crazy stuff.

The vacation was very well needed since Dean broke up with his boyfriend of 2 years, Samandriel. He was thinking about proposing, ring, nice dinner, and everything, when Samandriel cheated on him with his best friend, Benny. He was glad to be on vacation but hated to be camping.

 

> "Sammy!" Dean yelled, too concentrated on building the cheapish, bullshit tent Sam bought a week earlier.
> 
> "What, Dean?" Sam muttered with annoyance, literally right beside him.
> 
> "How the Hell did I let you convince me to go on this ridiculous trip in the middle of Colorado?!"
> 
> "I don't know Dean. Maybe the fact that you almost completely gave up on life, giving me no choice," Sarcasm heavy in Sam's voice.
> 
> "It's not my fault Samandriel cheated, Sam!"  
>  "Well, I'm sorry, De!"

Complete silence since the break-up was still a fresh wound as they broke up only a month ago and Sam just had to call him by the dreaded nickname Samandriel made up. "Honey, we're goin' down!" Dean yells as the tent falls over trying to break the silence and make something of the situation "It's sugar," Sam mumbled, sass on 1000. Dean simply just glared at Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tent being broken, they had to sleep in Dean's beloved '67 Chevy Impala, Baby. No firewood was cut or found and no fish was caught, so good thing Sam had packed sandwiches just in case. In other words, this 3-week long trip started horribly. Dean was extremely ecstatic. All the misfortunes were good news to him since he didn't want to be there, to begin with. He wanted to be in his bed in Lebanon, Kansas loathing in self-pity.

It was all a part of Sam's plan, these misfortunes. He didn't tell Dean that he rented a cabin less than five miles away. He didn't tell Dean that the cabin was full of apple pie and albums of classic rock along with some new tools for his cars. He wanted to tear him down just to build him right back up. That's what Dean gets for having Samuel Dean Winchester for a little brother.

Dean wakes up hours ahead of Sam, used to his sleep schedule of waking up early to cook for Sam and waking him up for his high-paying lawyer job, and decides to pull out his guitar just to pass the time. He works on the song "Angeles" by Elliot Smith and soon deems the song cover worthy of playing in front of people.

Just as he finishes playing the last chord, Sam perks his head up and says, "Beautiful", almost at a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

 

> "How long have you been up?" Dean groans trying to cover his nervousness.
> 
> "Long enough."
> 
> "Dammit, Sam!? Sometimes a person needs privacy!" Dean yells, angry for no reason.
> 
> "You do realize we're sleeping in a car right? And on the plus side, you shouldn't want privacy with skills like that."
> 
> Sam calm and sleep heavy in his voice, not wanting to deal with Dean's shit.
> 
> "Well...I-I-I......" Dean stutters without a clue of what to say.
> 
> "Exactly"
> 
> "Exactly what?"
> 
> "Nothing, Dean," Sam just face-palms because he now realizes that his brother, is a complete idjit.

  Sam gets out of Baby and goes around to the driver's side of the bench seats as Dean is on the passenger side. Dean just looks utterly confused as Sam pulls out of the woods and drives out onto the main road.

 

> "Sammy boy, what the hell are you doin'?" Dean questionably asking.
> 
> With a shit-eating grin on his face, he answers, "It's a surprise".

Dean just sits back thinking, trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

***********************************************

So my Wayward children, what do you think about the 1st chapter? It is kinda short but I didn't know what to do!

***********************************************

Vote and Comment!


	2. Enjoyment

Castiel Novak is ultimately enjoying everything.

He's been on his "quick" 3-week vacation for 1 week now and just absolutely loves it. He NEEDED this camping trip. Being a nurse, an OB/GYN nurse at that, is stressful as it is so, he was happy with some new surroundings.

To be for real, he was appointed a vacation by his boss. He had suffered a patient death, a 23-year-old would-be mother, and was still working while suffering depression. He wasn't exactly working per se, it was more like just standing there following directions. He never took vacation days, so the 3 weeks were just fine and he is now feelin' like a million bucks.

Cas wasn't the only one there. His brother, Gabriel had to join just in case Castiel got the wrong idea or got lost. Gabe was so annoyed by Cas's decision of camping. He hated it. Simple as that. He repulsed the smell of the good outdoors while Cas absolutely loved it. Gabe almost actually snuck off to a hotel just because he didn't want to sleep in the woods. Cas was born at night but not last night. Long story short, he caught Gabriel and now he won't stop complaining.

> "Cassie," Gabriel called singsongy.
> 
> "What, Gabey?" Cas did the same.
> 
> "How many times do I have to tell you 'Don't call me that!" Gabe yells annoyed.
> 
> "How many times do I have to tell you the same and I don't care? What do you want?" Cas too focused on getting his biking gear together to be bothered by him.
> 
> "When are we going back to L.A.?" Gabe asks whining with a lollipop between his lips.
> 
> "Gabe, I have 2 weeks left and I plan on using every minute!"
> 
> "So, in 2 weeks then?" Gabe asks with a shit-eating grin on his face, being a smart-ass.
> 
> "Yes, Gabriel." Cas couldn't help but roll his eyes. Cas takes off yelling, "I'll be back....you'll know when I'll be back,".
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, in an hour and a half. Just like yesterday" says Gabe to his self, leaning back with a magazine in the old, red lawn chair.

    Cas loved going on his daily bike rides. He could just feel free from everything. He would pass this river every day that had these magnificent bluish-green waters that made you want to just jump right in. It had all types of fish that you could eat and just look at. The river ran right into a lake about a half a mile down that had a small waterfall and nice clear waters. Cas personally loved going just to sit on the banks of the lake but, he would never tell any of this to his brother.

By the time Cas came back from his daily ride, Gabe was asleep in his old, raggedy red lawn chair with a magazine over his face. Cas didn't bother to wake him, but he did join him. He crawled into the tent he bought weeks earlier and fell into a light slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel woke up to the smell of cooking beef. He packed hamburgers in a cooler, sue him. His first thoughts were obvious, "Gabriel must be cooking dinner, so sweet. What does he want?" Gabe only did nice things for Cas when he wanted something, he only wonders "what is it now?" He crawls out the neatly organized tent and immediately after, Gabriel Novak in the flesh is making cheeseburgers with lots of ketchup, Castiel's favorite.

> "Heya, Castiel!" says Gabe, too cheery for his own good.
> 
> "Hi, Gabriel" Cas slightly mumbles, skeptical of Gabe's cheeriness.
> 
> "So uh Cas...," Gabe gentility hands Cas a plate.
> 
> "Yes, Gabriel?" Still so very skeptical grabs a burger and lays it on his plate.
> 
> "So, I Uh..."  Cas noticed almost immediately that Gabe was stalling and was easily getting tired of it.
> 
> "Spit it out already!"
> 
> Gabe spit his answer out like lighting. "I saw a guy about a mile away at that cabin we passed on our way up here and I was wondering, could we go and see if we could make some new 'friends'?"
> 
> "He must've been breathtaking then," Cas says with his sass and sarcasm on 10,000.
> 
> "He was actually. Just from a distance, you could tell he was at least 6'3 and really muscular,". Gabe's eyes just glazed over just describing the hunk of a man.
> 
> "Gabe, I don't think we should,". Doubt heavy in his voice.
> 
> "Why not?". He's whining...again.
> 
> "He's a stranger! If you want to get murdered, you can,". Cas's attitude on 1,000 and tired of Gabe's shit.
> 
> "But his eyes, ... they just glistened in the sunlight,".
> 
> "I don't care, Gabriel!" Cas was so pissed off now, he could've exploded.
> 
> "Fine,". Gabe mumbled, trying to hide the hurt.
> 
> "Fine,". Cas kinda drags it out just to show and prove he was right.

They ate in silence with a giant weight of tension suspended wildly in the air. Later, when Cas said goodnight, Gabe didn't answer back.

**********************************************

So, My Wayward Children, Gabe isn't talking to Cas... and Gabe has now maybe found Sam ;)


	3. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard! Well, writer's block gets the best of us. Let's get on with the damn thing!

 

Dean's POV

> "Sammy, are you shittin' me ?!" Dean yelps lowkey angry, high key happy as hell.

Sam had taken Dean to the log cabin he rented out weeks ahead. He went out to the cabin a week earlier to stock the kitchen and put bare necessities in the cabin. He even brought some things from their 3 bedroom house in Lebanon, Kansas to make everything more pleasant.

Dean quickly ran to the kitchen to see what he had to work with. He freaked the fuck out when he found out the cabin was decked out in all the newest Samsung appliances and every cabinet, pantry, and container was full. The thing about all of this is.... Sam paid for it all with their rainy day money. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? Plus, Dean NEEDED this vacation. He didn't need anything to stress him out while he was getting away from life for a while.

> "Sammy, I don't know how much I have to do for this, but I thank you, little bro!"
> 
> "You won't have to do anything but enjoy it *and not look at the bank account*," Sam mumbles out of the side of his mouth.
> 
> "What was that?"
> 
> "Oh, nothing!" trying to hide the fact of the matter at hand.
> 
> "Mmmhmm"

After an awkward moment of silence, Dean decides to break it, asking Sam what he wants to eat at the moment.

> "Br-Lunch.... What do you want?" Dean says, tripping up on his words after realizing what time it was.
> 
> "Well, I've never had Br-Lunch before!" Sarcasm on 50,000.
> 
> "Guess that means burgers and pancakes!" Dean
> 
> cheered sarcastically.
> 
> "Ha, ha. Very funny," Sam moans blunt and completely monotone.
> 
> "I know!" He starts laughing hysterically.
> 
> "You know, you think you're so funny...,".
> 
> "No, I think I'm adorable,". Dean being conceited at his finest, starting to cook.
> 
> "It's a little nippy, I think I'm gonna go start up the fireplace, says Sam rubbing his hands together, trying to create some heat from the thin air.
> 
> "No, I'm the oldest. Let me," Dean still taking charge after all these years of taking care of each other.
> 
> "Mkay Dean, but I'm not 12 anymore,".
> 
> "I'll cook when I get back!" he yells, grabbing his jacket, completely ignoring Sam.
> 
> "I won't promise that I won't eat while you're gone, Squirrel," shouting teasingly.
> 
> "I don't care if you eat your little rabbit food, Moose!" Dean yells with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Sam just gives his greatest bitchface at him while he slips out.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel's POV

> "Gabe, I'll be back," Castiel calls and Gabriel just growls.

*Technically, you already know this but you WON'T FUCKING RESPOND! * Cas yells in his head knowing if he said it aloud an argument would erupt.

Castiel simply just starts to ride as he has basically comes to the conclusion of not trying to have a conversation with Gabriel anymore.

Since last night's argument, Gabe and Cas have been avoiding each other. Well.....it's more like Gabe avoiding Cas while Cas is having a one-sided conversation. But...you know, same difference. They're both so stubborn that they, excuse me, CAS won't even apologize!

Cas rides his bike down to the beautiful bluish-green waters of the small lake and gorgeous waterfall to sit on the bank of the quaint backdrop and stick his feet in to cool off, both his feelings and his feet.

From afar, Cas sees a man cutting some wood, he's guessing to put in a fireplace in the cabin behind him.

> "Hmm, I wonder if pretty boy realizes that it's 97 degrees in the middle of summer in the dry mountains of Colorado," Cas said to himself, curiously looking at the mysterious man.

The mysterious man had looked up at Cas, more like in Cas' direction and just stared. All Cas could do was stare back, sweating bullets, just locking his royal blue eyes on the man's curious forest green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

> "His fucking eyes...Oh, My Chuck! They're..... GORGEOUS!" Cas immediately thought when the hopefully single man's eyes burned into his skull.

The weird man turns, shakes his head with an angry look on his face and walks away tense as if he was trying to erase Cas's remarkable image from his head.

> "Well, that is just rude!" Cas fakely exclaimed.

Cas thought exactly at that moment that it was time to go. He sped through the woods to get back to camp just so he could tell Gabe about the mysterious weirdo. He suddenly slows...

> "But wait, Gabe's not talking to me...hmm, looks like I'll have to make him open his mouth (I am aware that this line sounds oh so very sexual). He's gonna speak alright..." Cas speeds up more than before and high tails it to camp. As he approaches the tent, he starts his malicious plan.
> 
> "Oh, Gabe..." Cas sings and he doesn't move a hair.
> 
> "Gabey wabey...", he sings again, doesn't even flinch.
> 
> "Come on, don't act like that, Gabriel," Cas quickly straddles his brother, weirdly seductive and smirking.

Gabe was sitting in the worn out lawn chair, completely ignoring him until, Gabe turns to incoherently mumble something and of course, Castiel notices and talks backs.

> "Stop with the incoherent mumbling and inaudible growls already! Okay, you're angry at me, I get it...but don't give me the silent treatment when we're the only two around each other!" He was sick and tired of Gabe's shit.
> 
> "Well technically, we're not; case in point," Gabe finally engaged in the conversation. Cas was dumb-founded as Gabriel was usually very stubborn.
> 
> "I'm still not talking to you, Castiel," and his stubbornness is back.
> 
> "I just realized, this is the dumbest shit we've ever fought about. A motherfucking guy! One you haven't even met yet! "
> 
> "I DON'T FUCKING CARE CASTIEL!" Gabe had finally broken down with tears slowly rolling down his face..."I...," he quickly calmed down. "I had felt a certain way when I saw him. I saw a FUTURE! Like we were destined to be together! I saw more than just a little puppy love. I saw something everlasting!"

Gabriel was as stunned at himself as Cas was stunned at him. Gabriel Novak had finally admitted that he had fallen in love at first sight. The "never thinking that he could fall in love"had been proved wrong.

There was nothing but silence between them.

Castiel sat on the ground and just looked down at his feet. He was stunned. All he knew his brother for was being a playboy but now, he's second guessing the man with the crazy hazel eyes and golden hair. He now sees his brother as a man willing to settle down. Someone just like him.

> "You could've just told me, y'know," Cas said almost whispering.

Gabe doesn't respond, he just nods his head and goes to lay down in the quaint, little tent. Cas decides on the same idea. They sleep in complete awkward silence, unsure where they are brotherly.

|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|--|-/|-/|-/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even ship Sabriel like that and I think I'm convincing myself with my own writing! I wasn't even trying to write that much of Cas's POV this chapter! So...where are Cas and Gabe in this weird talking thing, my Wayward children?
> 
> Vote and Comment, please!


	4. Gettin' Used to Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter....Nothing really happened to our dear Winchesters but I can't say the same about the angelic Novaks. Let's try to focus more on our precious Dean while still caring for the Novaks. Let's get on with the damn thing!
> 
> (Trigger warning: sexuality slurs and mentions of no self-love)

Castiel's POV

It has been two days since the dreaded outburst from Gabriel no one was ready for. When I say no one, I fully mean Castiel.

Castiel and Gabriel haven't talked in two days. lt's been the longest they've gone without talking to each other and they feel so empty inside. Cas would open his mouth to say something and quickly close it just because he wasn't sure what his older brother might say.

Castiel had stopped going on his daily bike rides the first day they stopped talking. He felt as if there was no reason to, as he went on the bike rides to just get silence. Well, why go somewhere for it, when it's already there? Castiel has also been feeling sicker than usual without his daily "workout" regimen. It was like his body was reacting badly to laziness.

Gabriel hasn't been his happy, cheery, goofy self either. He doesn't even tell any jokes at the moment! Hell, he hasn't even made any jokes for about the whole week. Now Cas feels as if Gabe is not Gabe anymore and but a clone.

Cas feels lonely and unloved. Gabe is his only family after all since the rest of his brothers and sisters had disowned him years ago for being gay.

The several names they would call him - faggot, cock sucker, and sissy are only some of them - he just couldn't take it. He almost grew to hate himself...until Gabriel came out of the closet himself. They became the two gay brothers who only had each other {Sounds like some other brothers I know of .} Cas NEEDS this dumb feud to end between him and Gabe before he really can't take it anymore.

The tent and surrounding proximity have been their view for the past days. Cas hasn't gotten out of the tent and Gabriel only goes out to fix them some food. With that, Cas is barely eating. He may eat half of his meals if any. Always something left on his plate.

Castiel finds that after only two days, his skin is starting to lose its normal color. He crawls to the edge of the tent and walks out. He stops in his tracks. To his surprise, Gabe isn't in the tent resting quietly to himself, but instead sitting in the fetal position on the grass, a couple yards away. Cas doesn't move any further. He just silently sits and stays his distance, watching his brother relax. Watching him relax, slowly relaxed Cas himself. He started to doze off underneath the hot sun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas wakes to dusk and hunger, nearly starving. Usually, he would be ticked off at Gabe for not waking him up... while in the woods... and not cooking, but now, he just feels lonely and sad. He gets up and limps to the tent, kinda dizzy from getting up too fast.

He finds Gabriel laying down, rereading one of those sleaze-bag magazines about celebrities with the camp light. Cas isn't surprised, Gabe loved that douchey stuff. Oh, and don't even ask him about the Tabloids...he believes every word.

Castiel wasn't majorly surprised that Gabe didn't look up when he entered the tent. He wasn't expecting him to anyway. He had noticed an eaten off plate beside Gabe, and came to the conclusion that Gabe was just gonna be an asshole about everything and didn't fix him any food. Cas simply just sighed heavily, crawled back of out of the tent, and fired up the little camp stove they had bought for the occasion.

He laid a fish, guessing Gabe went fishing while he was asleep, on the little contraption and cooked it. He didn't want to go back in the tent too soon so, he cooked the fish ratherly slow. When it was done cooking, he ate under the stars. He even tried to be a slight astronomer for a little while. Thinking that maybe it was okay to go in, Cas dumped the plate and crawled back in the tent.

Then, Castiel experienced something rather extraordinary. Gabe finally gave up and said...

> "Hello, Brother,".
> 
> "Well, hello, Gabriel. How has your silence been?"
> 
> "It has restored my voice a little. I can eat even more candy," Gabe slightly chuckled along with Cas.

Awkward Silence.

> "Um...I assume it's getting rather late, according to the sky out there. I think I'm going to turn in..." Cas motioned toward the comforting sleeping vessels.
> 
> "Well alrighty, little bro. I guess I'll do the same,".

Cas was taken aback by Gabriel's sudden niceness after days of silence. He thought, " maybe he finally got it through his thick skull that they shouldn't not be talking over a stupid situation such as this,".

Still shocked Cas tucked himself into the medium-sized sleeping bag and said...

> "Goodnight, Gabe,".
> 
> " 'night, Cassie pooh,".

Now Cas doesn't know what to think. Gabriel had just used the nickname Gabe came up with when he was younger. Everything was really confusing.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Dean's POV

Dean was still kinda pissed off at Sam's childish little antics. First, the trickery of a mystery cabin and then, he comes back fuming from anger and the burning sun. Sam had never known his brother could be so gullible. Dean went out to cut some wood for the fireplace...in the middle of summer. He didn't even realize it until he had cut a couple pieces of wood, wiped his forehead a few times, and took off his leather jacket...and then stormed off to the cabin.

But not before he noticed a certain blue-eyed beauty staring in his direction. He had too much in his mind to bother with the gorgeous man though and just left to the cabin.

In a way, Dean was beyond pissed at Sam because he had tricked his punk ass for the billionth time, not including the small prank wars that they've had before.

Dean came in sweating bullets with fumes coming out of his ears. It looked like a scene directly out of an old cartoon.

> "SAMMY!" Dean hollered at the top of his lungs.
> 
> "What, eldest brother of mine?" Sam sang trying to sound as innocent as possible.
> 
> "Are you not cold anymore?" Dean said smiling sickly sweet.
> 
> "Nope, I just remembered that it's the middle of summer and 90-something degrees out," Sam said skipping over with his moose hair flopping everywhere.
> 
> "Did it ever occur to you that is was the middle of summer and 90-something degrees out when you had asked me to go get some wood for the fireplace?" Dean said gritting his teeth, trying to keep his cool.
> 
> "Technically, I didn't ask. You offered and I didn't refuse free help!" Sam said pointing his finger matter-of-factly.
> 
> "Yep. I did offer, but you didn't bother to remind me IT IS THE MIDDLE OF SUMMER!" Dean started off nice but then.... Dean had finally broken his cool.
> 
> "Nope".
> 
> "You-you-you...you ASS! You really let me go out into the burning hot sun, in my hot leather jacket, ready to chop some wood for our non-existent fireplace! Why I oughta get you back for that shit! Why would you-". Sam had stopped Dean in the middle of his so-called "speech" to step to the side to reveal everything he had done in the short time he had.
> 
> "I would do that so I could go out and get you some pie, new tools for Baby, and the new Busty Asian Beauties website subscription. You're quite welcome, even though I'm an ass". Sam was grinning like the sly motherfucker he was.
> 
> "Little brother! I love you, you S.O.B!" Dean's change of emotion of immediate. Like Sam hit him in the most valuable place of his heart.
> 
> "Oh yeah, So get this...I also got you some new fishing poles".
> 
> "Have I been talking in my sleep?" Dean got weirdly serious for a second.
> 
> "No? Why?"
> 
> "Cause you're the man of my dreams, Sammy".
> 
> "Dean, that is the 'other' book. Don't get them confused."
> 
> "Oh yeah, right".

They exit stage left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up early that morning and made breakfast, Steak and Eggs.

Sam had gotten used to the awkward sleep schedule of the camping trip so he woke up a little later. Unlike Dean, who was still getting up at 7 a.m., ready to get his little brother up for work.

Yeah, people thought it was weird for two 20 near 30-something-year-old brothers to still be living together but practically from birth that was all they had. Each other. Well, each other and Baby.

Their daytime/breakfast conversation of the day was not normal whatsoever, Dean didn't understand why he thought something was gonna happen like someone was gonna die. He needed to hear someone else's opinion but he wasn't expecting a fucking day long conversation!

> "Sammy, I feel as if someone's gonna get hurt or worse-"
> 
> "Expelled!" Sam just had to be a Harry Potter fan. He was laughing hysterically.
> 
> "No, Sam. Someone may die. It's not funny".
> 
> "Okay, okay. It was a little funny...".
> 
> "It is not funny that someone just might die!"
> 
> "Yeah, you're right. They could possibly be a client!"
> 
> "Shut the hell up...".
> 
> "You don't have to get grouchy, big bro".
> 
> "Yeah, well stop saying things like that".
> 
> "Okay, Jerk".
> 
> "Okay, Bitch".

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was laying down on the couch, watching a Dr. Sexy marathon, when Sam runs in the cabin living room looking nervous.

> "You know how I drove Baby to that small Gas 'n Sip we passed coming up here?"
> 
> "Yeah, Sam. What?" Dean sits up and gives all his attention to Sam even though he just had to cut off his favorite T.V show.
> 
> "Well...I may've crashed Baby on my way back up here...".
> 
> "WHAT. IN THE HELL. DID YOU JUST SAY?!"
> 
> "Okay, look. She's not smashed up bad! She may look a little smaller and a couple wheels are missing but... she's okay!" Sam had started rambling so he could explain, knowing Dean was pissed to high Heaven.
> 
> "Did you say she may look smaller?" Dean was looking hurt by now.
> 
> "Yeah..." Sam mumbled in fear.
> 
> "Oh-ho-ho when I see these damages, I'm gonna-" By now Dean had gotten up to look outside at the poor car. When he opened the door, Dean was so utterly confused.
> 
> "You're gonna what?" Sam questioned with a shit-eating grin on his face.
> 
> "I'm gonna fucking thank you!" Dean was ecstatic.

Sam had bought Dean a motorcycle. The motorcycle was standing up directly in front of the unharmed '67 Chevy. Sam was right, though she may've looked a little smaller because she is smaller and she did lose a couple wheels since she only needed two. The funny thing about it that the whole motorcycle was black and black chrome. She looked exactly like Baby. Dean's emotions changed rapidly from angry to excited to angry again within the same minute.

> "You ASS! If you ever do anything like that again, I just might beat your ass!"
> 
> "No, you won't. You love me too much".
> 
> "Yeah, yeah. Sure".
> 
> "You know it's true".
> 
> "Whatever, Bitch".
> 
> "Mmhm, Jerk".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had tried to fix dinner but...it burned. Everything. He burned pasta! How can you even burn friggin' pasta!! Anyway, Dean had to step in and fix almost everything.

After the epic fail of a dinner, Dean had fixed a rotisserie chicken that tasted like Heaven. It was the juiciest, most tender chicken anyone had ever made. Oh, and the skin was just crispy. It was a damn unique chicken.

It was now dinner and Sam wanted soo badly to prank Dean again but he didn't know how. He'd called up their Uncle Bobby and Aunt Ellen but, they only had ideas that were either impractical or already been done. He called his lawyer friend, Kevin, to see if he had any ideas...and he didn't. He wondered why in the hell doesn't he have a prankster friend.

But little does he know, Dean was planning a prank of his own. Dean has kinda been planning this for some time now but didn't know when to execute it. He was gonna buy a briefcase that looked exactly like Sam's, have a whole bunch of "important" papers in it, like Sam's, that were really just papers that said "Gotcha, Bitch!".

Then, he was gonna "accidentally" get it drenched in water, pull a really "important case file" out of it and just say "sorry, bro". When in reality, this was just a distraction to explain how Dean got him some new REALLY important people for cases.

He had decided that it was time to put his plan into action. It was after dinner and Dean "noticed" Sam's "briefcase" beside the not-yet-dirty dish water, and just slightly bumped his elbow against it to make it fall in the sink. When I say this was the most exaggerated gasp anyone had ever heard in Sam's twenty-four years of living, I'm not lying.

Sam immediately ran into the kitchen to see the carnage and flipped. He was flabbergasted ( that word is just perfect). He knows that he shouldn't have brought it with him but, might as well get some work done, right? Sam is nearly screaming and Dean is about to burst with laughter but suppresses it, knowing he has to carry out the prank.

He carefully pulls out a file, obviously copied, that says 'Collins v. Federal' and speaks out ..." Sorry, Bro". It was the most monotone Dean has ever been in his twenty-eight years of living life.

> "'Sorry, Bro'...that's all you have to fucking say?!"
> 
> "Yep..." Sam was hot.
> 
> "That has some important cases in there and that's all you have to say?!"
> 
> "Yeah, that's about right...".
> 
> "I'm gonna kill you". Sam was walking toward Dean with death in his eyes.
> 
> "Before I die, can I present to you, a list of new expensive cases and your REAL briefcase with everything intact". Dean had stepped to the side just as Sam had a couple of days ago, showing that everything was fine,
> 
> "I hate you".
> 
> "I love you too, little bro!" Dean was making kissy faces and just being irritating.
> 
> "Okay, Dean. I see what you did here. Just please don't do it again". Sam was near pleading.
> 
> "Yeah, as along you do the same".
> 
> "Okay, fine". Sam stuck out his hand to shake Dean's to declare a truce.
> 
> "It's a deal, Bitch".
> 
> "Absolutely, Jerk".

The rest of the night went on like any other night in the Winchester household. Sam reading up to help him in some more recent cases and Dean laying down eating some pie and watching Dr.Sexy in his underwear on his bed.

Dean had accidentally fallen asleep with a pie tin on his chest and the T.V. still on the channel that plays Dr. Sexy, now on late night infomercials. Sam had gone in Dean's room to take the pie tin off of his chest and put it in the trash, "tuck in" his older brother and cut off the T.V.

Right before Sam had turned off the light, he had quickly said their version of I love you.

> "Goodnight, Jerk".

Not knowing that Dean wasn't fully asleep, Sam was a little frightened when Dean responded with a quick....

> "Goodnight, Bitch. I wasn't fully asleep ya know".

Sam just chuckled and went on to his room to get some shut-eye for tomorrow.

|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think about this chapter? I need feedback, Wayward Children?
> 
> ********************************************
> 
> Yes, I did get a little bored and didn't know how to end that scene and mentioned a wincest fanfic I am planning! So any wincest shippers who are reading ( I highly doubt it and no ship shaming ) get ready!
> 
> ********************************************
> 
> I just noticed something. This may be the longest thing I have ever wrote, EVER!


	5. Who is This Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was full of angst in the beginning and full of pranks and tricks in the ending... get ready for this chapter 'cause it's not gonna be nice...now let's get on with the damn thing!

Dean's POV

     Dean woke up later the next morning, around 10, starving and wantin' some cheap beer. Even though it wasn't even after twelve, he walked into the already inhabited kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge.

> "You do realize that it's only...quarter past, right?" Sam had paused to check his watch.
> 
> "...Yeah...and that matters _how_?" Dean looked at Sam with squinted eyes.
> 
> "Nothing, Dean" He just shook his head.
> 
> "Mmmhmm. Well, today, I think I'm gonna go fishing with those new fishin' poles you got me!" Dean said weirdly happy as he started thinking about the sky blue-eyed fellow he saw there a couple days ago.
> 
> "Good for you..." Sam's words started to drift and seemed kinda distant. Dean guessed that Sam was working on a new case. During their vacation. Well, people have to earn a living somehow.

   Dean had started walking back towards his room to get ready for his mini fishing adventure but first, he wanted to mess with Sam a little bit.

> "Hey Sam, I think I wanna be a woman... you know, triple D's, a fake ass, the whole nine!" Dean had to keep himself from snickering.
> 
> "Go do that. I'll set up an appointment...." His words still drifting and distant, perhaps getting a little more distant and drifting more than before. Dean had to think a little harder to find a situation that would finally catch his attention.
> 
> "I'm gonna invest all my money with Madoff! I think I'll get a lot more back!" Dean said cheerfully.
> 
> " **WHAT**?! Dean. He got caught with a **PONZI SCHEME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE MADE OFF WITH PEOPLES** \- "
> 
> "Yep, and that's why I'm not doing it..." Dean started to walk off, laughing hysterically with Sam giving him the evil eye from behind.
> 
> "YOU KNOW, SOMETIMES YOUR JOKING AROUND, isn't funny..." Sam's voice started to fade as Dean cut the corner down the hallway towards the bathroom.
> 
> " YOU CAN YELL AT ME SOME MORE LATER! I'M TAKIN' A SHOWER!" Dean informed Sam of his activities so he wouldn't be confused.

________________________________________

The smooth stream of water coming from the faucet was making the small bathroom nice and steamy. He soon undressed and stepped into and on the slippery floor of the humid shower. The feeling of the hot water on his tense body was Heaven on earth. He couldn't help but tilt his head up in pleasure while washing up and down his body. The water just trickling down his biceps, to his fingertips and then his muscular thighs. Water just dripping down his length like a faucet with soap suds to follow. He started to rub the soaked, soft pouf all over his hard body to calm his tense muscles.

Then, an image of a specific blue eyed someone had popped up in his mind. His length started to get harder and harder as the provoking thoughts had started to go deeper into detail. Impressions of the blue-eyed beauty bent over the kitchen table had been carved into his mind and nothing could replace those likenesses at the time. His dick **_HAD_** to be touched. The tension was too much. He needed some type of friction. Dean started to rub up and down his shaft and felt the pleasure automatically. He gripped around his girth and moved his hand in an up and down motion. Dean was jacking off to the imagery of a complete stranger. He gripped a little tighter to get the littlest amount of more friction and...It worked. He started to rub a little faster when a guttural moan came from deep inside his body. The friction was ecstasy. He started to rub faster and faster and harder and harder as he knew his orgasm was approaching fast.

Then, he felt this tightening feeling in his core, and...

Shades of blue light had exploded behind his eyelids while streaks of white erupted from his shaft and hit the shower walls, feelings of passion, relief and so much more running through his body.

Dean quickly scrambled out of the shower, trying to figure out what all of this meant. He seriously couldn't believe what had just happened. He just knew that what was going on wasn't all that normal. A complete stranger...

________________________________________

> "SAMMY!"
> 
> "WHAT, Dean?!" Sam screamed obviously irritated.
> 
> "Who pissed in your cereal?"
> 
> "Dean," - Sam had to calm himself down with a sigh before continuing to speak - "it's just your pure childish antics. That's all".
> 
> "Oh... well it's almost noon so I'm gonna head out and get to that little lake I saw not too far from us so I can find a good fishin' spot!" Dean said grabbing his small bag and walking out of the door.
> 
> "Okay, Dean". Sam was honestly done with Dean for the day. If only he knew what was gonna happen...

_______________________________________

      Dean hiked the small distance to the quaint lake and started to set up. He wasn't aware of the blue-eyed man across the way so he just started to get things together. Unpacking everything except the clothes on his body. He thought the noisy set up was necessary for a good little fishing adventure. He sat down on his creaking chair and started to listen to his classic rock before casting his line, ready to catch some fish.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel's POV

     Cas awoke around noon that day wanting pure bliss. No arguing or trying to figure out situations or talking in general. He just needed silence. He felt the need to tell Gabe even though he wasn't sure if they were on good speaking terms.

> "Hey, Gabe. I'm gonna go..." He suddenly stopped, unsure of what to say.
> 
> " I'm not sure where I'm gonna go...". Gabriel just looked at Cas questionably.
> 
> "When will you be back?" Cas would always tell Gabe when he would be back but now, Gabe had to ask.
> 
> "I-I-I...I don't know when I'll be back..." he stuttered. He truly didn't know when.

     Cas just needed to clear his mind and have an inner peace with himself. He didn't bother wanting to go anywhere fast so he just laced up his tennis shoes and started hiking to only God knew where.

   Cas decided this was the best 1st hike he's ever been on. He didn't take any device for music or audiobooks. The only sound that surrounded him was the sound of birds chirping and wind making trees sway. In other words, nature.

   After about thirty minutes, he realized the trail he was taking. The same one he used to take every day. The waterfall trail. The one that took him to the peacefully clear, bluish-green waters that he stuck is feet in. Cas guessed that it was probably the only thing he could bring himself to do while his brain was completely blank.

   He made his little way towards the small lake when he blacked out and when he awoke from his trance, he was sitting down on the bank of the lake and had his feet in the water. No word was spoken or sound made from Castiel James Novak. The only thing heard was nature and...

complete

silence.

That was all he needed. Just himself and nature, bonding.

   That was until he saw someone not far but some distance across the lake setting up to fish and they were being rather loud. Everything making a noise. The fishing rods clanking together even though it was just him. The lawn chair, squeaking as he unfolded it. The tackle box, creaking apart. He had cast his line out into the water. And then finally, he was done...but he truly wasn't.

   The blasting classic rock had started playing. Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Asia, and Kansas. The noise for setting up, reasonable. But annoying, distasteful music, that's just an ear sore. Cas was gonna give the blasted man a piece of his mind but when he looked over, he realized that it was the same man from a few days ago.

The man with the candy-apple green eyes.

   The man who's eyes he secretly couldn't get out of his head. He pushed these thoughts away because of stupid family complications but now...they couldn't get away from him. He just stared from afar, admiring the beautiful man's eyes. Thinking that his eyes would never be that beautiful. (That's a damn lie...)

  The man, whom Castiel had no knowledge of, looked Cas's way and glared. Suddenly, they're eyes connected.

It felt as if the world had stopped.

Nothing else had mattered at that time and place but them two.

Then, turmoil struck.

  A fish had caught his hook and had no means to let go. The man was caught by surprise and had failed to catch himself. He had fallen in the water and started to drown. Water filling his lungs at a rapid speed. The mysterious man didn't even try to save himself, that just confused Cas even more. The individual just gave up. Cas' first instinct was to jump in. He had to save this mysterious man. He didn't understand why but..., he just had to save that green-eyed beauty.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Castiel's POV | Dean's POV

________________________________________

_I have to save him. | I'm a Goner._

_I don't know who he | That's was what I was_

_is but I have to save | fearing, my own_

_him... I just might be | demise. It was gonna_

_falling for this guy, | happen sooner or later._

_HARD... | I just wasn't ready..._

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Third Person POV

   Dean had blacked out. He didn't fight the water. He just gave into the darkness. He was tired. Tired of having been hurt so many times. Tired of having to keep a happy face. Tired of hiding the fact that everything he was involved in went to shit. He was just Tired.

   Right then, Dean sees light and wakes up coughing and his chest feeling like he had breathed fire. The man from across the way had come up and pulled him up to shore, he assumed, as the man was no longer across the lake, but hovering above him with his gorgeous blue eyes squinted and his head tilted in confusion. It was rather cute...

   A blush started to creep up from Dean's neck to his cheeks and he had noticed that Mr. Blue-eyes had a bit of a blush on his cheeks as well but quickly tried to ignore it. Nothing but an awkward silence between them

> "Castiel." The random man had finally spoken, grinned a nervous looking grin and put his hand out as if he was going to shake his hand.

  Dean was almost frightened at how much his voice didn't match his appearance. As soon as Dean grabbed the man's hand to shake it, the man named Castiel had pulled him up to his feet. The world had begun to get topsy-turvy and automatically, the world became back level.

> "D-Dean." Dean's voice had betrayed him. If only he wasn't picturing...Castiel?...riding his dick....
> 
> "So now that that's over..." Castiel had started to speak, "How about I get you to your cabin and dried off?" He was oh so very cheery for no reason.
> 
> "H-How do you know where I'm s-staying?" You could say that Dean was star struck at how much he was stuttering and avoiding eye contact. He was also thinking why the hell does this gorgeous man know where I'm staying for this trip. Stalker Much?
> 
> "Oh...I saw you the other day above the lookout, chopping wood near the cabin and I partially just guessed". Castiel had rubbed the back of his neck with his hand as if he was shy...Dean couldn't help but make him even more nervous.
> 
> "Oh yeah....I did see someone over the look out. They were pretty hot..." Dean's playful cluelessness had taken Castiel by surprise. His face was as red as a tomato.
> 
> "I'm just messin' wit ya!" Dean just had to kill the joke that had Cas jumping for joy. Wiping tears from his eyes, Dean had found it incredibly funny.

   On the other hand, Cas was blinking tears away and fake chuckling just so he wouldn't cry. He actually thought that maybe, finally, someone would give him the time of day. His only wish was for himself to get into an equally great relationship where they could tell each other everything without being afraid. Seems like that wasn't yet gonna happen.

> "Um...Let's get you back to your cabin." Castiel just felt incredibly awkward now.
> 
> "Yeah, okay."

  They walked the short distance again and opened the front door to see Sam asleep on the brown leather couch that was included in the cabin's furnishings.

Dean, being an asshole, leans down near Sam's ear and screams the famous Robin Williams line, "GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"

Sam had almost jumped off the couch and pulled out his handgun he always had with him.

> "Chill dude, it's just me!"
> 
> "Oh...sorry bro..." Sam looked Castiel's direction and furrowed his brows. Then, he looked back at Dean with a speculating look.
> 
> "I'm kinda scared to ask this but, who's the guy and why are you both soaking wet?"
> 
> "Um...I'll answer that..." Castiel had stepped forward. "I'm Castiel. My brother and I are camping and there's this little lake that I go to almost every day now and today, your...brother?"
> 
> "Yes. Brothers." They replied in unison while rolling their eyes.
> 
> "Continue," Sam announced.
> 
> "Your brother was there fishing and one of the bigger fish had caught hold of his hook and Dean had fallen in. He almost drowned but my medically fast reaction time had saved him". Cas was slightly speculating whether or not this was Gabriel's mystery guy he was stuck on. He was ultimately tall like moose sized.
> 
> "Wait a minute..." Sam was in unbelief. "You almost died, Dean?"
> 
> "Yeah..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, not knowing what to say.
> 
> "Really?" Sam had tears in his eyes. If he blinked, there would be waterfalls.
> 
> "Yeah. Sam, it wasn't that big of a deal. I just fell in and my buddy Cas here had been there to save me!" Dean now had his arm around Castiel's shoulders and smiling widely making Castiel feel a little special. Plus, Dean had called him Cas. Something Castiel wasn't used to.
> 
> "Dean. What I'm thinking about is what if Castiel wasn't there to save you?!"
> 
> "Um...I don't really know..."
> 
> "You don't really know?!" The many tears that were in his eyes started to fall.
> 
> "Sam...buddy, I'm okay. I'm here now aren't I?" Dean said
> 
> "Yeah, I know but I've been such an ass lately and I feel horrible!"
> 
> "Sam. You have not been an ass lately but you have been on edge...as usual."
> 
> All the while, Castiel is still standing there quiet as a mouse. Just observing the conversation. Then, he decided to speak up.
> 
> "Hey...guys. I'll just gonna go and let you handle this between family. It seems personal..."
> 
> Sam quickly straightened up and acted like nothing just happened after the unknown one had spoken.
> 
> "Cas, would you like to stay for dinner or clean up at least? You are soaking wet you know." Dean was grinning like a small child.
> 
> "You did save my brother's life and I have to repay you some kind of way." Sam was now the awkward acting one.
> 
> "Um...sure," Cas had totally forgotten about Gabriel at the time. He had just wanted to keep deeply looking into his new found crush's eyes.

_______________________________________

  Dean had cooked his favorite food. Hamburgers. And only Castiel could ruin the amazing flavor with all of his ketchup.

> "Dude. Really? That's like a pound of ketchup!" Dean revulsed unimaginably.
> 
> "What's wrong with ketchup?" Cas asked with his mouth full, food almost spilling out. Not to mention, the ketchup spilling over and out of the corners of his mouth and the edges of his hamburger.
> 
> "Nothing's wrong with Ketchup, Cas. Just that, that much is kinda ridiculous." Sam had jumped into the conversation with a few chuckles.
> 
> "No, it's not, it's delicious," Cas just grinned from ear to ear. Dean couldn't but to laugh at Castiel's cuteness.
> 
> "What?" Castiel questioned, still giggling.
> 
> "It's just...You're so cute!" Dean exclaimed not knowing what he was saying. Then, his face showed it all. The major mistake.

A w k w a r d S i l e n c e

> "Uh...uh...I-I mean adorable! You know what I mean. Right, Sam?" Dean started to hunch over and was smiling nervously.
> 
> "Yeah, Dean...I know what you mean... Hey, Dean, let me talk to you for a second. Cas, we'll be right back," Sam said scurrying away from the table with Dean, directing him towards the hallway.
> 
> "Um...Dean?" Sam questioned seriously.
> 
> "Yeah, Sam?" Dean asked with his head turned.
> 
> "Are you into this guy?" Sam asked cheekily, his head pointed toward Castiel.
> 
> Dean just had to sigh. "I don't know dude. It's too soon. Alfie and I just broke up and I don't think I'm ready,". He was now frustrated with the ultimate decision.
> 
> "Dean, I see the way you look at him. It's like how you were with Alfie. The look of "love". If you catch my drift,". Sam said with a small lovable smirk.
> 
> "Sammy. I don't think I'm in that deep." Now he started using his hands to talk. Frustration was now taking over.

Sam's infamous Bitchface was plastered on his face. "Dean. Stop lying. We both know that you are in love with that guy. It's like how I looked at Jess." Sam had shut up. He couldn't continue talking as the memory of the fatal attack has played in his head. Only a year ago...

________________________________________

_Jess and Sam had just won a case that had just convicted a man of drug trafficking and they were about to go out for drinks. And not to mention, it was also their third anniversary and Sam had a very special black velvet box in his pocket. The box had a special rose gold band with a beautiful 3 karat diamond in the middle. (Pictured in the chapter collage above but I'm not sure if that's the right karats so...) Walking down the street, Sam was nervous as hell. Just as Sam was going to "pop the question", Jess spoke up._

> _"What bar are we hitting up tonight, babe?" Jess asked already deciding._
> 
> _"Um...I have another idea," Sam said questionably._
> 
> _"Okay...as long as I'm not gonna get hurt by anything..."_
> 
> _"Far from that actually...". Sam had stopped little ways back and had gotten down on one knee._
> 
> _"Babe, why'd you stop?...". Jess had turned around and gasped._

_The setting was near perfect. In a grassy park with a couple small stone benches surrounding them as if they were the center of attention. A perfect pink, purple and orange sunset casting over the government building behind them. The only thing that would've made this better was a change of clothes as they were still in their suits. Jessica had almost fallen to her knees as her heart was full at this moment. She had been waiting for this moment for almost two years now but didn't want to push anything or make Sam uncomfortable so she waited. But now, it was finally here._

_"Jessica Lee Moore, you have made me the happiest man on Earth for three wonderful years now. Some days I don't even think I can live without you. So, I say this again, Jessica Lee Moore, Will you make me the luckiest guy in the universe and Marry Me?". By now both of them were crying._

_But before Jess could respond and say yes, a piercing whistle was heard through the air. Then, it came to an end and Jessica now had blood on her white dress shirt near her left shoulder. It was like a slow motion portion of a movie. It took Sam literally 5 seconds to realize what was going on. Jessica's body had fallen forward onto Sam. He couldn't stop crying. Sobs racking throughout his body. He couldn't believe that someone had murdered his not yet future fiancé in cold blood. He laid her body down on the cold ground and tried to find where the shot came from._

_He'll never forget the looks of the man who had killed the love of his life out of revenge. The random stranger didn't bother wearing a mask. A Latino man in his mid 30's. Muscular and fit. A black tank top. Worn out jeans. An old baseball cap and a simple glock with a silencer on the end. The man looked at him with an evil smirk and quickly ran off._

_Sam picked up Jess's body and just started sobbing harder than before. Her color started to drift away. She started to go pale. He didn't bother to call 911 to report it since he didn't get a clear distinct view of his face. He just sat there crying to no one. His pure happiness was ripped away from him._

________________________________________

Sam had to quickly snap out of the horrid memories of 2015.

> "I'm not lying, Sam. I'm just unsure of some things,". Dean said nervously.
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, Dean. Well, Castiel is probably waiting for us so I'm gonna go and make some proper conversation before he suspects anything". Sam said before walking away and conversing with Cas like nothing had just happened.

  Dean stood back for a little bit to just think. Was it too early for him to get into another relationship? Is he really in love with this random stranger? He couldn't even make a clear decision.

________________________________________

   Later that night, Sam had turned in as he was trying to get up for an early jog in the morning. Now it was just Dean and Castiel. They were sitting on the couch listening to a music station on the T.V. and talking. Talking about almost everything. Dean; cars and Castiel; nursing.

> " So, what's it like to save lives every day?" Dean asked while Cas cringed in his spot on the sofa.
> 
> "Um...It's okay I guess...".
> 
> "Okay, buddy".
> 
> "What's it like to fix strange inanimate objects every day?" Cas asked with a tiny smirk forming on his face.
> 
> "Strange? Are you crazy? Cars are freakin' beautiful! Especially my Baby out there. Beautiful. Just like you..." Dean hadn't realized what he ha said until Cas had started to talk.
> 
> "So you think I'm beautiful, huh?".
> 
> Dean decided to play it off by telling the truth. "Yeah, I guess. It's all in your eyes. They're bluer than any blue I've ever seen. They're beautiful".
> 
>    Dean wasn't even looking at Castiel when proclaiming his love for his eyes. He had this look of wonder in his eyes that overcame everything. His green eyes shimmering in the slight darkness. When Dean had turned around to face Cas, he found Castiel inches from his face. Dean could see the speckles of black in Cas's eyes and Castiel could see the speckles of hazel in Dean's eyes.
> 
> "Your eyes are beautiful too, ya know. Greener than any green I've ever seen". Cas whispered loud enough for only them to hear.
> 
>    Dean started to lean in closer and so did Cas. Dean's eyes flickered from Cas's plump pink lips to his beautiful blue eyes. Cas was just anticipating the touch of those wonderful looking lips.

   Then, it was like an explosion happened. Cas's lips touched Dean's and they were nothing like he imagined. He thought they would've been hard and rough but in reality, they were soft and smooth like the perfect textile. It was a combination of lips and tongue and very little teeth. Passion in every movement. This seemed like the most anticipated kiss of 2016. Dean's hands had started to roam while Cas pulled on his dark blonde locks. It was leading to more... until Dean pulled away after a couple minutes of making out.

> "Uh, Cas, I think it's time for you to go...". Dean had gotten off the couch and started to walk towards the door.
> 
> "Why? I thought we were doing okay".
> 
> Dean had to explain the inevitable. He hung his head low and just said it. "I just broke up with my boyfriend of two years and I just don't think I'm ready yet".
> 
> "Oh. Well, I guess I'll see you around. Unless you want to see each other sometime tomorrow. I'll be at the lake again. Ready for anything this time". Dean flashed his elegant smile walking to the door hoping Cas would say yes.
> 
> "Yeah, that'll be cool. I'll be there around noon".
> 
> "See you then". Dean felt like a teenage girl who just got asked out to a dance.
> 
> •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••
> 
> Castiel's POV
> 
>    On the quick hike back to his camping site, Cas wasn't sure how to feel. He was slightly happy but then again, he felt like Dean wasn't even interested in him. He told him he wasn't ready and then practically asked him out on a date. It was pure confusion.  Before he knew it, he was standing in front of the tent ready to just sleep.
> 
> "Where the hell have you been?!" Gabe said coming out of the tent yelling.
> 
> "First of all, Gabriel, I'm okay. Second of all, hello to you too!" Cas said with fake enthusiasm. Cas was feeling rather sarcastic then just because it was his dear old brother Gabriel.
> 
> "Okay but...where the hell have you been? You left around noon today and it's almost midnight!".
> 
> "Well, I saved a life and met someone. I might be in love with him but it's not going both ways. We're meeting again tomorrow". Cas spat out with no breath.
> 
> "Wait, WHAT!"
> 
> "I'm not saying it again..." Cas singsonged.
> 
> "You saved a life and think you're in love with said life?! Castiel, what the hell?!"
> 
> "Well, you saw a man and you think that he's the one!"
> 
> "Don't go there..."
> 
> "Okay, okay. I won't but we actually had dinner and talked for a while. He's really nice. Plus...we might've um...kissed..."
> 
> "You WHAT?!"
> 
> "We kissed! What's wrong with that?!"
> 
> "Um....EVERYTHING!"
> 
> "Well, I think I found your mystery man. He may be my new conquests brother...". Cas said matter-of-factly.
> 
> "Huh? The tall Sasquatch?". Cas could hear the excite in Gabe's voice that he was trying to hide.
> 
> "Yeah, the 'Samsquatch'. He's taller in person by the way."
> 
> "Samsquatch? So his name's Sam?".
> 
> "Yeah. Why?". Cas asked carefully squinting at his ridiculous brother.
> 
> "No reason". Gabe said with a thoughtful look on his face.
> 
>   "Gabe. Please don't ruin this thing for me by pranking him. He's a really nice person. He doesn't deserve the pain".
> 
> "Okay. Fine. I won't hurt the guy..."
> 
> "Not until I introduce you two".
> 
> "Okay. Until then,  I'll be preparing myself for the battle of luscious hair".
> 
> "Okay, Gabriel". Cas sighed, rolling his eyes.

   The rest of the night was full of Castiel and Gabriel planning on the meeting with Dean tomorrow. Clothes, how he should approach him, and if the conversation got boring, some random but cool conversation starters. But he was still unsure if he was seeing things differently than him. Maybe he was just reading to much into it. He just didn't know.

  ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Dean's POV

    After Castiel had left, Dean did some more thinking. Was he really attracted to Cas, or was he just a rebound? He did just break out of a two-year relationship...He came to the conclusion that Castiel wasn't worth being a quick fling. He had deserved more. He deserved the world and right now, Dean couldn't give that to him. He wouldn't give that to him because Dean knew that he couldn't be in that world. He would still be thinking about Alfie. It wasn't worth trying. Dean tied it up to him and Cas just being friends. That way, he could still enjoy his company without any ties of love. Dean just knew that tomorrow was gonna be a handful of miscommunications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was almost 5,000 words but I stopped myself. What do you think is gonna happen on the "date", my Wayward children?
> 
> |-/|-/|-|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/|-/ 
> 
> Please kudos and comment!


End file.
